Souvenirs d'une vie
by Deediii
Summary: Drago était sur la fin de sa vie et il n'avait plus rien si ce n'est que les souvenirs de sa vie d'antan. Lorsqu'un jour il croisa celle qui fut sa bien aimée, il décida de s'accrocher à ces souvenirs qui affluaient par milliers.


I want you by my side, so that I never feel alone again

* * *

Un matin je m'étais réveillé, l'esprit léger, mais le souffle court. La fraîcheur de l'hiver m'avait empoigné les sens, je ne sentais rien tant le froid m'engourdissait le nez, ne voyais rien tant la neige était blanche, n'entendais rien : il semblait que la poudreuse absorbait chaque bruit. L'hiver me plongeait dans une léthargie qui me faisait, année après année, prendre conscience de mon état, de ma sénescence.

Cette période d'une vie est l'une des plus dures, des plus éprouvantes. Je n'avais personne avec qui la partager : je n'avais ni enfant ni femme. Savoir que l'heure approchait à grands pas n'était pas pour me rassurer.

Je m'avançai, de ma démarche hésitante vers la fenêtre, et je jetai un regard à l'extérieur. J'avais toujours trouvé un charme singulier à la blancheur des rues et des parcs, à ce temps qui figeait les espaces dans une torpeur irréelle presque magique et envoûtante, à ce froid qui glaçait ma peau, mon cœur et mon âme.

L'hiver m'avait toujours ressemblé. Dans ma jeunesse, mes cheveux blonds se fondaient dans la masse, ma personnalité rappelait sans une once d'hésitation la rudesse des hivers sibériens. Mon regard gris était semblable aux lacs gelés, mon sourire figé était une pâle copie des statues de glace qui parsemaient le domaine Malefoy à cette époque de l'année.  
Maintenant, dans ma vieillesse, mes cheveux blancs semblent vouloir quitter mon crâne telles les dernières feuilles tenaces qui s'accrochent désespérément aux arbres. Ma peau est comme les derniers fruits pourrissant par terre, mon regard s'apparente aux nuages, mon sourire n'est plus.

J'avais pris mon manteau ce jour-là ; un besoin de me rafraîchir les idées. Le froid mordant de l'extérieur était insupportable, mais je tenais bon, resserrant toujours un peu plus mon manteau contre moi.

Le regard hagard, j'observais le paysage, les gens assez fous pour parcourir les rues pavées de ce village hybride.  
C'est dans cette inspection que j'avais vu cette femme.  
Mes yeux s'étaient à peine posés sur elle que je l'avais reconnue, mais il aurait été plus incongru de se demander comment j'aurai pu l'oublier.

Sous les ravages du temps, les traits de la Belle subsistaient. On aurait dit que son visage s'accrochait, ou du moins le voulait, à sa jeunesse d'antan. Elle semblait être une de ces poupées de cire que la vie, remplaçant la chaleur, aurait fait fondre le visage. Ses rides, ces cicatrices du temps ne la rendaient que plus élégante et dans son tailleur noir, elle paraissait encore plus belle que la fade blancheur des alentours.

Je regardais ses lèvres qui avaient autrefois réussi à faire battre mon cœur. Elles étaient d'un rouge vif telles que les pommes dont l'écarlate couverture cachait une chaire somptueuse et douce. Les traits imprimés autour de ses yeux témoignaient de son humeur joyeuse, de ses rires cristallins qu'elle avait sans doute encore laissé entendre après mon départ. Son regard brun rieur était d'une telle beauté que je m'y pris à m'y perdre, comme autrefois.

Son visage portait les couleurs du printemps et de l'été. Sa peau qui devait être ternie par l'assaut du temps paraissait au contraire avoir toutes ces nuances qui définissaient la fraîcheur et la vivacité de l'époque d'or, de la jeunesse.

Ses cheveux pris dans un chignon arboraient fièrement les couleurs fidèles à son âge et encore une fois seul cet aspect si superficiel avait changé. Je pouvais clairement imaginer cette cascade brune et indomptable encadrant si bien son visage. La cascade serait maintenant l'écume des vagues qui s'écrasent là où ils peuvent.

Le temps lui infligeait ses souffrances et ses dommages, mais épargnait sa beauté qui prenait le dessus, qu'importe la situation. Elle était effritée, fatiguée, sans doute déjà bien épuisée par la vie, cela se voyait sur son visage, mais elle restait si belle. J'avais devant moi une vieille dame, mais aussi, et surtout, cette jeune femme qui avait pu prendre mon cœur il y a de ça des décennies.

Que faisait-elle ici ? Combien y avait-il de chances pour que la recroise un jour, après tant de temps sans la voir. Je n'osai pas aller lui parler, ce jour-là ni les autres jours où elle était restée dans cette ville. Son visage était si serein, je n'avais pas le cœur de lui donner des soucis comme j'avais le don de le faire à chaque être vivant qui me frôlait.

Et pourtant un seul nom s'écrivait sur mes parchemins. Son visage las, son sourire fatigué avaient fait remonter tellement de souvenirs, tellement de sentiment. Je la voyais danser près de moi, dans mes bras maintenant épuisés.

Quelques semaines plus tard, lorsque je sentis que mon esprit s'en allait peu à peu, que mon corps dès le matin ne répondait plus à mes mouvements, lorsque je me sentis si las que m'asseoir me demandait tous les efforts du monde, je pris ma baguette et commençai à creuser le bois de mon lit.

Le moment de m'en aller était si proche et j'étais terriblement seul. Je gravais avec le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait mille fois son nom.

La mort ne fauche jamais d'un coup notre âme lorsqu'on meurt de vieillesse, elle s'assoit sur une chaise, près de nous. Elle nous regarde dépérir doucement, attendant le moment final comme nous l'avons attendu toute notre vie.

Dans un dernier souffle, je revis le visage de mon amour d'antan. Il ne s'était passé que quelques secondes, le temps de mourir, mais il me semblait que je l'avais retrouvée pour une éternité.

* * *

Bonjour :)  
Cette histoire est bizarre mais je l'ai quand même publié, je l'avais écrite pour mon bac blanc de français et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'y a pas de grandes références sur l'univers d'HP, Le mystérieuse femme devait être Hermione mais je n'ai pas trouvé utile de le dire, je trouve mieux qu'on puisse s'imaginer bien que le passage avec ses cheveux puisse nous aider... Que ce soit Astoria, Hermione ou une autre femme, je voulais vraiment montrer son amour, son rattachement à la jeunesse et au temps maintenant passé.  
Je ne sais pas si ça vous aura plu ^^

Deedi


End file.
